Non-canon Antagonists
About Non-canon Antagonists are unofficial in non-canon Maps. Ignited Animatronics The''' Ignited Animatronics''' (composed of Ignited Freddy, Ignited Bonnie, Ignited Chica, and Ignited Foxy) are a group of characters that anyone in need four of them are the threats of The Joy of Creation: The Map. In Story Mode Version, Creation is the threats of The Joy of Creation: Story Mode: The Map. Appearances Ignited Freddy Ignited Freddy is ignited animatronic, He has a bottom jaw, exposing his endoskeleton's bottom set of rusty teeth, and his left ear is also missing. Ignited Freddy wears a top hat, like his original counterparts did. His eyes are black, with glowing pupils similar to the Phantoms in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Strangely enough, his left eyebrowgnited Freddy wears a black bow tie like his top hat on his chest accompanying two black-buttons. A lighter brown outline lines around his main body. Both of his hands are also missing, along with the suit on his shins and his left forearm. Creation Creations is the hybrid amalgamation, He is a mangled mix of Ignited Freddy, Ignited Bonnie, Ignited Chica and Ignited Foxy. As such, it has many of their features. Creation's upper head belongs to Ignited Freddy, now lacking both ears, with wires coming out of where they used to be. The lower jaw is Ignited Bonnie's. Both suit parts are now a dull grey-ish blue. The animatronic's torso and limbs are exposed endoskeleton parts, covered in wires, similar to the Fallen. Creation has four arms. The first set is Ignited Foxy's. A lower set, located under the first is possibly Ignited Freddy's, although it could also be Ignited Chica's as both lack forearms. Like Nightmare Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition, Creation has three legs. Two of these are Ignited Chica's, indicated by the suit feet they have. A third leg is completely bare, and extends from behind. The animatronic who owns this leg is somewhat unknown, But It could be a foot from either Ignited Bonnie or Ignited Foxy. Creation's eyes are black, with bright red pupils. Ocean Nightmares Forever Monsters The Ocean Nightmares Forever Monsters (composed of Splash, Bubbles, Dunk, Ripple, Gush, Chompy, Snap, Denny, Scout, Wave, Mayor Sting, Maury, and Zee) are a group of characters that live in Reeftown and were turned into evil monsters by Jerome. * Gush, Chompy, Snap and Flo haunt this map at Dawn. * Splash, Bubbles, Dunk, and Ripple haunt this map at Day. * Denny, Scout, Wave, and Myshell haunt this map at Dusk. * Mayor Sting, Maury, Zee, and Pearlene haunt this map at Night. Appearances Splash Splash is a tall and slightly muscular, yellow humanoid with large claws on his hands and huge spikes on his back. He also has a small head and sharp teeth. Bubbles Bubbles is a giant, pink, arachnid-like monster with four legs ending in spikes. She has short arms with two-clawed hands. The back of her is head extended backwards and she also has a cape of spikes behind her head. Dunk Dunk is a tall and slightly muscular humanoid with sharp teeth and no eyes. His right arm is huge and disfigured, ending in a point. Ripple Ripple is a large, pink and white arachnid-like monster with four legs ending in spikes. She also has large claws for hands and no eyes. Her head is extremely large and bears a resemblance to a Xenomorph's. Mayor Sting Mayor Sting is a tall and slightly muscular, blue-spotted, yellow monster with glowing red eyes. Scout Scout is a tall, skinny, yellow humanoid with extremely long arms. She twitches constantly. Snap Snap is a fat, orange and purple humanoid with glowing red eyes. Chompy Chompy is a pink humanoid with huge, spike-like teeth on her upper jaw. She also has extremely long wings with blades at the end coming out of her back. She also has short, useless arms. Gush Gush is a humongous, muscular, purple humanoid. He is the largest entity from the game. Wave Wave is a large, red Xenomorph. Terminator The original of terminator: salvation movie that appears from terminator series, T-800 is the threats of Slendminator: The Map. Monster Bugs The Monster Bugs are a group of arthropods who were transformed into evil monsters. They inhabit Monster Bug Wars: The Map at different times. Machine Robots (From Team Fortress 2) The Machine Robots (composed of Robot Heavy, Robot Scout, Robot Soldier, Robot Sniper, Robot Engineer, Robot Demoman, Robot Spy, Robot Medic, and Robot Pyro) are a group of characters that help anyone in need. * Robot Heavy, Robot Scout, and Robot Soldier wanders in Slender Fortress: The Map (Day). * Robot Sniper, Robot Engineer, and Robot Demoman wanders in Slender Fortress: The Map (Dawn). * Robot Spy, Robot Medic, and Robot Pyro wanders in Slender Fortress: The Map (Dusk). * Sentry Buster wanders in Slender Fortress: The Map (Night). Sharktopus The Sharktopus is a shark-octopus hybrid monster that inhabits Sharktopus: The Map. Appearance The Sharktopus is a hybrid of shark and octopus. Tripod (2005) The Tripod is a giant fighting machines that inhabits War of The Worlds 2005: The Map Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-04-17_at_5.00.31_pm.png|Ignited Animatronics (In TJoC: The Map) 2e98beab206af02fae04fc30d7466901633dd661_00.jpg|Creation (In TJoC: Story Mode: The Map) T-800-Endoskeleton-Genisys.jpg|T-800 (In Slendminator: The Map) sonic_exe_by_angie__wolf-d91ojwc.png|Sonic.exe (In STH.exe: The Map) Sharktopus.jpeg|Sharktopus (in Sharktopus: The Map) Tripod-hunting-by-alexstiff.jpg|Tripod (In WoTW 2005: The Map) Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Genderless Category:Females Category:Non-canon